The Painful Separation
by AngelofDarkness013
Summary: Bella's parents split up, and she is now taunted with a very painful memory. Her sister had to go through the same horrible thing Bella went through at such a young age. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Painful Separation**

**Hi. This is like, my…uhh I think this is my 4****th**** fanfiction. I'm not really sure though. Anyways, this one is about Bella's parents separating. I know in the Twilight movie they really did split up, but this fan fic shows a more detailed look at it.**

**P.S Bella has a sister named Abigail. When you read this, imagine Abigail Bresline (The girl that was in 'My Sisters Keeper')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or ANY characters! Those belong to Stephanie Meyer (DUH!)**

**Chapter 1 (Bella'sPOV)**

*****Flashback*****

"I am sick and tired of you and your God damn daughters!" My so called father shouted.

"They're your daughters too Charlie!" Mom barked back. She might as well not even try.

This was our life. It always has been. Me and my sister sat on the top of the stairs, listening to our parents fight.

"I highly doubt that. All they do Is freakin' freeload off of me! I mean, how much do they have to eat, everyday?!" Charlie yelled, stepping closer to our mother.

"Abby, get the phone." I whispered to my little sister. She looked at me.

"Bella, the phone is down there. There's no way in hell, I'm going down there." She quietly muttered back at me.

"I meant the phone upstairs." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on Charlie.

"Ohhhh." She cooned quietly, as she got up as silent as possible.

"Well, how about when you were out late getting drunk with your 'buddies'" – She did air quotes –" and left me home with the kids when they were little?! I had to make up lies so they wouldn't get hurt!" My mom loudly lectured him.

"I don't give a crap! I hate those kids, and I freakin' hate you!" Before I even blinked, Charlie slapped my mother so hard in the face, she was nearly knocked out.

I gasped a little too loudly. My father's head snapped towards me.

"Oh, so you're on her side aren't you? Well guess what, I never liked you! You can take her freaking side all you want!!" Charlie said as he got closer and closer to me.

"Abigail!"

"Oh, don't even bother calling for your puny 12 year old sister! She is too pathetic to help you out." Charlie said as he grabbed me.

Ignored his 'request' entirely.

"Abigail!" I called for her.

Charlie grabbed me by my jacket, and yanked me down the stairs. He pushed me on the floor next to my mom.

"Bella!" I strained myself, but I looked and saw Abigail staring at us in panic.

"Abby, Run!" I told her. I don't want her to go through what were going through. I looked to the side, and saw mom sitting up.

She had a bright red mark going across her face.

"Shut up!" Charlie shouted. He ran upstairs and grabbed Abigail.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as I got up. Charlie pulled out a gun.

"Either you kick these kids out Renee', or I shoot the girl." I instantly turned my head to look at my mom.

"No. I would never get rid of my daughters. We'll leave. We'll leave and never come back. I never want to see your face again!" My mom told Charlie.

"…you're…you're breaking up with me?" Charlie muttered.

"Yes. Yes I am. And You better not even think about trying to contact me once we leave."

"Don't worry about that Renee'. I wouldn't wanna call you even if a tornado struck through my house!" Charlie yelled at her.

He threw the gun by my leg, and violently nudged Abigail t get down the stairs. I pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Mom stood up, and wrapped her arms around our waists.

"Come on sweeties. Let's get our stuff and go."

*****End of Flashback*****

As my painful flashback ended, I heard the back door open.

"Bella, Mom says it's time for dinner." Abigail told me.

I nodded, but remained where I was. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up, and saw Abby. She sat down next to me on our porch.

This was our thing. We'd always sit outside together. We loved nature.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I dunno. I guess I just wish our dad wasn't a psychopath." We stared at each other for about 15 seconds, then burst out laughing.

No matter how bad things were, Abby would always make me feel better.

The back door opened again.

"Girls, time for dinner."

Mom use to be so happy. Well, until she found out dad was an abusive husband nad father.

I miss her smile. Her real smile. Not that fake one she'd put on, just to make it look like everything was okay. Well it's not okay. She deserves a person that loves her. Not somebody who'd beat her all day.

"So…what's for dinner?" Abby asked.

"Grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and some white rice." Mom replied quietly.

"Sounds good." Abby responded.

We all sat down with silence.

As dinner dragged on, nobody bothered to say anything. It was really awkward. Ever since we moved to Forks, Washington (2 days ago), things have been weird. And by weird I mean quiet.

"Oh, um, I signed you guys up for school…you'll be starting tomorrow." Mom told us.

Aw man. Starting school in the middle of the semester was going to be torture!

"Awww." Abby said almost silently. But mom still heard her.

"What was that honey?" Mom asked.

"Uhh, what she meant to say was, uh…'Awww that sounds great!'" I covered for her.

Abby started giggling, which totally blew the cover up.

"I'm really sorry, but you're gonna have to suck it up, and…" Mom took a deep breath before continuing.

"Just…try. Please, just try for me. Try for yourselves too."  
We wanted to argue a little bit more, hoping to get out of this, but we just let it drop. We hated seeing our mom suffer.

After we finished dinner, I went right back outside again.

The backyard was like a second bedroom to me. I even slept out here in a sleeping bag, a pillow, a book and a flashlight once. No joke. I kind of have to. I didn't want to hear my parents fight all day, so I made it a habit to sleep outside sometimes.

"Bella, mom says not to spend too much time out here." Abby told me as she closed the door and ran upstairs.

This was the only place that was peaceful. I'd spend as much time as possible here. And no one could tell me otherwise.

"Have a good day girls." We thanks her, and wished her the same thing.

She got a job as a mail delivery lady. She'd have to deliver mail through rain or shine, cold or warm, wet or dry.

She'd also have to stay at a post office all day. Great.

I parked my motorbike in the grass by a tree, and stared up at my new school.

I really don't wanna be here. I was considering cutting myself when my dad was around, but Abigail made me promise not to.

"Hey. You're Isabella aren't you?" I slightly rolled my eyes, hoping he didn't notice.

"Uh, just Bella. Hi." I awkwardly greeted.

Oh no. I forgot the bruise on my cheek. It was pretty big, and I totally forgot it existed, until I arrived here.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton. Hey…maybe we could hang out sometime…you know, considering that fact that you're new and all. Hehe."

Wow. That was so smooth. Nice effort! I thought sarcastically.

"Uh. I don't date…anyone. Ever. No offense. It's not you, I'm just saying that I don't want to go out with anyone right now. Sorry." I quickly walked away before he could respond.

I walked into the cafeteria, sitting at a table far away from man kind. I plugged in my MP3 player, and turned it up as loud as it could go. I was thinking of my father. And how much I hated him.

He's been cheating on my mom ever since day 1. And it never stopped.

*****Flashback*****

"Bella, Abby, this is Selena." Charlie drunkly introduced us as Abby and I were playing the wii.

"Well….say hi." Charlie told us.

"Yo." Abby said.

"Hey Heather, I'm Bella." I responded, keeping my eyes on the wii.

"Uh, my name's Selena." She told me in a valley girl tone. I _hated_ valley girl. I absolutely loathed it.

"Oh, is it? Sorry. Dad brought over some other girl two days ago, and I thought her name was Heather. Or was it Hally?"

"Nope. Hally came by last week. Two days ago was Hannah." Abby played along.

"Ohhhhh. I knew it was someone who had an 'H' in their name. But what about Angie? I thought she came over yesterday?"

"Nah. That was actually Ashley. Wait no, sorry. I meant to say Anna. Or was it Ashley for real? Hmm I forget."

We shrugged in sync.

"You..bring over other women?" 'Selena' asked offended and disgusted.

"And he's married to our mom." Abby added.

"That. Is. It! We are through!" 'Selena' loudly stated as she was stomping to our door.

"It was never even started sweetie." I told her as she walked out.

Abby and I burst out laughing. But before we even noticed, Charlie smacked us across the floor, slamming us into the wall.

"Don't you even think about telling Renee' about this, or things will get a whole lot worst for the two of ya!" Charlie threatened us darkly.

*****End of Flashback*****

Someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped as I snapped my body around, quickly unplugging the earplugs.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I heard a beautiful voice. It sounded like a melody of music in an orchestra. So….calming. His bronze hair seemed to glow right in front of my eyes. He was my angel…at least I thought he was.

"You are bleeding." I heard the three words that shocked me most. I looked down at my leg, it was soaked in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Painful Separation **

**Hello. This is the 2****nd**** chapter to "The Painful Separation". I am considering not continuing my other story "I Miss you". I am very lost when writing it, and I am not sure what to do with it.**

"**Midnight Horizon", I am definitely going to finish that. I always have fun writing that. Lol.**

**I may not continue this story, unless I think of more ideas to put in it. If anyone else has ideas for this fanfic, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS! QUIT BUGGIN' ME ABOUT IT! WAAAH!!**

**Chapter 2 (Edward's POV)**

"Um…oh thanks. That happens all the time. It's no big deal." She said as she plugged her earplugs back in. I remained where I was. Why would she be bleeding like that?

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"I think you should go to the nurse." I encouraged her.

She shook her head. "I told you, this happens all the time. It's no big deal." She tried to reassure me.

"Your leg is soaked in blood. I highly suggest you go to the nurse's office."

She ripped the earplugs out and tossed the MP3 on the table as she got up, turning to face me.

"Look, thanks for trying to help me, but I really don't need any hel-" she collapsed to the floor.

"Hello? Hello?!" I kneeled down beside her, and gently shook her.

The blood smelt so wonderful. I could literally feel my eyes turning coal black. I wanted to just drink her blood, right there, and right now. But she was an innocent. I would never intentionally hurt an innocent human being.

I shook her once more before getting up and running (at human speed) to my sister, who was staring at me with worried eyes.

"Alice. Can you go get the nurse?" She quickly nodded. "What happened to her?" Her voice was surprisingly shaky.

"I don't know." I ran back to Bella, and squatted down beside her.

I looked at her blood soaked leg. I reached out, about to roll up her jeans-

"Everyone give her some space!" I heard someone shout. It was the nurse. I got up and took a few steps back, ending up with my sister.

"Young man, do you know what happened to her?" I shook my head slowly, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Do you know her?" I shook my head once more.

Alice cleared her throat and stepped in. "She's a new student, and all we know is that her name is Bella Swan. I believe she has a little sister that goes to the school nearby. But that's all we know about her. And we do not know what happened to her just now. Sorry." Alice said convincingly.

The nurse nodded as two other nurses pulled in a gurney, and lifted the girl onto it. I felt Alice tap my shoulder. I looked at her, worrying about the girl.

"Maybe we should contact her sister?" Alice suggested.

"We don't even know who she is."

"Don't worry" – she pulled out a small digital phone – "I got a plan." I stared at her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

**Abigail's POV**

The school bell ringed, and it was time for lunch (Yes, us middle schoolers have lunch _after_ the big kids do).

I skipped lunch. Instead, I went outside, to sit under the big oak tree in the first court.

I pulled out my sketch pad, and my colored pencils. "I wish we had a real family." I spoke out loud to myself.

I wish Bella was here. She understood me. Not like everyone else around. Suddenly, my phone started shaking and vibrating in my pocket.

I hurried to grab it, hoping it was my sister.

"Hello?" I quickly murmured into the receiver.

"Hello dear. Is this Abigail Lila Swan?" I nodded like an idiot. Oh yeah, she can't see me nod my head. Duh.

"Um. Yes. Why?"

"Is Isabella Marie Swan your sister?"

"Yes." My voice got low and shaky. Was Bella okay? "Is my sister okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um. Your sister is in the nurse's office at Forks' high school, for unknown reasons. You are the only family member that was available to contact. Could you please come to the school for various rea-"

I hung up, tossed my phone, sketch pad and pencils in my bag, swung it around my shoulder, and ran as fast as I could to Forks' high school.

**Bella's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. A flash of bright light came over me. I squinted through it to see what was going on.

"Bella?" I heard someone's voice calling my name. It sounded like my sister.

"Abigail?" I called her name in a dry voice.

"What happened to you? When we left for school, you were fine…Well, our type of fine. Not anyone else's type of fine-"

"I get it. Abby. Shouldn't you be at school?" You know when you're about to lose your voice, but not quite there yet? That's how it feels right now. My throat is so dry, I can barely talk. How did I even end up here?

"No. It's our lunch hour. Remember? Us smallish kids have lunch _after_ you big people." She rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance, then gave me one of my favorite smiles. I feel a boost of hope when she smiles.

I feel like I have to stay strong for her. And that's exactly what I'll do. For Abby, and for mom.

"Okay miss swan, you are almost ready to go home. I just need you to answer a few questions, while we wrap your leg in the second layer of gauze." The nurse told me.

I hesitantly nodded.

"Oh hello." – The nurse turned her head to Abby. – "Are you the young lady I spoke to on the phone?" I stared at my sister.

"Um. Yes. About that, I was wondering, how'd you get my phone number?" I glanced at the nurse.

"Oh we asked a young lady that you know." Abby shot me a confused look. I weakly shrugged at her.

"Umm. I don't know anyone here… except Bella." She told the nurse shyly. Abby was always a shy person. Boys liked her though. I mean liked her liked her. But she'd always shy away.

She didn't like to talk to anyone besides me. I was always worried that she got that from me. She deserves a friend. I'm not good for her.

"You don't know an Alice Cullen?"

"No." Abby answered quickly. The nurse turned her torso to face me.

"Do you know an Alice Cullen?" I shook my head. Why did I feel so woozy, and dizzy? What _happened?_

"Hmm, I wonder why…" The nurse looked at me as she trailed off. She probably didn't want to hurt me.

"Okay sweetie. Do you have any idea why your leg would be soaked with blood like this?" I shook my head. I flinched at a sharp pain on my leg.

"Sorry dear." She apologized sincerely. Abigail grabbed my hand, and gave it a gently squeeze. God, I love her.

"Lara?" I heard someone's voice coming from behind me. I was too tired to bother looking. I just squeezed my eyes shut.

"My son and Daughter had volunteered to search the surroundings, after Bella had fainted. And they have found this.

I squeezed my eyes tighter. "Abby?" I whispered quietly.

"Mhmm?"

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to open my eyes.

"It's a bag of…whoa."

"Whoa? What whoa? Why are you whoaing?" I started to panic.

"It's okay Bells. It's um. Don't panic. It's just a bag of…glass?"

"Yes. It's a bag of glass. My son found it on the chair Miss Swan was sitting on." I opened my eyes, (finally) and saw a doctor…a handsome one at that. He seemed so _young._

And _NO_ I don't like him. I'm just stated that he was handsome. That's not a crime.

"Bella, how could you not feel a pile of glass when you were sitting down?" Abby playfully scolded me, but her voice still had some sort of worried, concerned scared tint in it.

"I…I don't know. I never felt anything when I sat down..." I trailed off in my sentence, thinking about how I could _not_ feel sharp points of glass when I was sitting. It doesn't make any sense.

"Hmm. Well, Miss Swan. We are going to have to give you some tests-"  
"Bella can't stay here today. Our mom said we had to come home,and if not-"  
"Shh!" I shushed her. She leaned into me, murmuring into my ear.

"What?" She murmured.  
I whispered back. "Don't tell them anything."  
"I was just going to say that she needed us to make dinner." I nodded as she pulled away.

"Our mother wants us home because. Uh sh-she wants use to m-make dinner." I mentally groaned in my mind.

The doctor stared at her, his eyes slightly narrow with concerned. I glanced at Abby.  
"Hmm…okay. My son will walk you to your vehicle if you don't mind."  
I nodded.

"But…um…who is your son?" A figure stepped in the room, standing slightly behind Carlisle.  
My mouth nearly dropped open, but I made sure it didn't. One embarrassing thing already happened today. I don't need another one…

"Alright Miss Swan, you are free to go." The nurse told me as she helped me up.  
It was…him. The bronze haired boy. Annoying, but…he seemed…really, uh, nice.

"Hello." I remember how stunning his voice sounded. Like smooth velvet.  
"Hi." I replied in a small voice. I looked over at Abigail. She was staring at him, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Abby." I called her name. She stayed where she was.  
"Abby….Abby!" She snapped out of her trance.

"Abby?" I called her name once more, in more of a hesitant voice.  
"Wow." She stated simply.

"Wow?" I said questioning her.  
"Yeah. Wow?"  
"Why the 'wow'?"

"Do you realize what's going on here?" She asked breathlessly.

"Um, no not exactly."  
"Are you blind?" I shook my head.

"He's like…so…Gosh!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's like a sea of hotness in here!"  
"Shh! Would you shut up?"  
"No way!"  
I groaned, and tried to get up.

The doctor helped me.

"Thanks."  
"You are very welcome." He chuckled, "Your sister is so entertaining. She must be a joy to be around."

I smiled. "Thanks. Yeah she is."  
"I am?"

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Wowwww. Cool!" I laughed at her statement, and started walking away.  
"Wait! How am I suppose to get home?"

"Follow me and you'll see." I kept walking, and Edward walked by my side.  
Why did he look so….protective? I'm just a stupid person. No one should even think to worry about someone like me…


End file.
